


【燃情主厨/太空旅客】同酒保亚瑟的对话记录（ABO,微NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Burnt (2015), Passengers (2016)
Genre: M/M, cooperatt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：ABO设定，简陋的Roquill衍生拉郎，燃情主厨/太空旅客，太空旅客背景注意。之前同基友舞的梗，抽空写了写，三俗又狗血，如有冒犯十分抱歉





	【燃情主厨/太空旅客】同酒保亚瑟的对话记录（ABO,微NC17）

1.

“威士忌，不加冰。”

吉姆一如既往的拿着飞船休眠舱的使用说明书，边查阅资料边坐到了吧台前，好学且仔细的汲取着那些枯燥的知识。而亚瑟很高兴的看到他剃掉了之前毛绒绒的络腮胡，并且换上了普通的T恤而不是穿着睡衣在这个空无一人的飞船中乱逛。

“很高兴看到你这么有精神。”亚瑟诚恳的这么说着，利落的为吉姆倒好了一杯威士忌。

“我遇到了一个人…”吉姆这么说着，语调中带着些许不肯定，“不，确切来说不是‘遇到’…但是、你相信一见钟情吗，亚瑟？你还没接触过某个人，却坚信他就是你命中注定的另一半。”

“哇哦，你恋爱了？或许你可以和我讲讲。”亚瑟看着吉姆终于闪出些许光彩的浅绿色瞳孔，从程序上便感到打断客人这样的倾诉是残忍的。

“哦，他是一个…非常有魅力的人。”吉姆这么说着，不由自主的露出了甜蜜的笑容，他拿出了自己的pad板，点了几下迅速调出了一个乘客自我介绍的视频资料，看得出吉姆早就把这个视频看了许多次。

“他是亚当·琼斯。”

吉姆把亚当帅气的脸在屏幕上更放大了一些，就像是介绍自己男朋友似的拿给亚瑟看。而亚瑟随即看到了一个深色短发、冰蓝色眼睛的男人出现在了屏幕上。他的胡须修剪的整齐，只留下些许短小的胡茬，眉宇间带着Alpha特有的凌厉气息，以及那种头狼一般富有攻击力的感觉。亚瑟的系统信息库告诉他，这个男人很英俊，或者说过于出众、过于英俊了，再加上Alpha固有的控制狂型人格，任何Omega都可能会被他迷的死去活来，试图爬上他的床，吉姆和他并不是十分合适。

“哦，你们很合适。”

亚瑟这么说着，作为一个酒保机器人，他的系统不容许他影响客人的好心情，所以他只能选择恭维。

“你也这么觉得？我也这么觉得！”吉姆的眼睛和飞船外宇宙中的星辰似的闪闪发光，漂亮极了，就像是他终于又重新找到了生活的希望和目标似的。亚瑟思索，或许这就是吉姆时常所说的“人性”和“情感”吧。

“亚当真的是很有魅力，你知道他从十九岁就开始到巴黎独自闯荡了吗？不过他成功的太早、当时又太过年轻，哦，你懂的，那种身居高位的不安，让他染上了点坏习惯。”

吉姆这么说着，又滑动了几下屏幕，调整到了关于亚当交际圈的部分。

“他有过几个Omega，呃…我是说，还挺优秀那种，我猜他身边应该从来都不缺Omega陪着吧。”吉姆看着屏幕，有些不自信似的这么说着，不过他很快又补充道，“但是。我觉得我们会非常合得来的。”

“真的吗？这个也能看出来？”亚瑟故作好奇的随声附和着，“那你应该把他叫醒。”

“什么？不…不！我不能。”吉姆有些动摇似的这么否定着，比起回答亚瑟，他的话更像是在告诫自己不能这么做。

“如果你想要拯救你自己，可这件事对他人来说是个灾难，”吉姆看着亚瑟这么询问道，“你会怎么做？”

“吉姆，这个问题太复杂了，我只是个机器人。”对于这个问题，亚瑟感到编程上的难以处理，尽管从程序设定上来说，他理应回应并且恭维每一个客人。可是正如亚瑟所说的，他的编程代码无法处理这个问题，他也为不能回应吉姆而感到抱歉。

“好了，我知道了。”吉姆关掉视频收起了自己的pad板，有些沮丧又坚定的这么说到，“以后我们都不要再提起亚当了，永不。”

 

2.

亚瑟觉得今天吉姆很不一样，不光是因为他点了一杯甜马天尼，更重要的是他身上的味道——甜蜜而又辛辣，浑身上下都散发着被很好的疼爱过的气息。这种味道和吉姆平时单纯温和柔软的甜味儿不同，亚瑟几乎不需要过多的用程序去分析这股信息素便知道吉姆做了什么。哦，他为吉姆感到高兴，他的第一位客人终于找到了一个能陪伴他的Alpha。只是叫醒亚当，这件事对吉姆来说一定是一个很艰难的抉择。

“这可真不错，他标记你了吗？”亚瑟边擦拭酒杯边这么询问道，但是出于程序设定仍然比较生硬的原因，他的问题有些太过直白了，这让吉姆当时便被一口送到嘴边的甜酒呛到，漂亮浅淡的红晕一下子从脸颊蔓延到了耳根，那真是可爱极了——如果这里还能有第二个人看到吉姆的反应的话，肯定会这么觉得。

“咳咳，什么？”吉姆没反应过来似的说到，“哦，对，我叫醒了他，然后我们…”

“看起来你们发展顺利。”亚瑟又重新擦拭起了酒杯，这是他不让客人在谈话时感到紧张的小诀窍。

“是的，天啊，这真像是一场梦一般。”

吉姆捂住脸，莫名感到鼻腔发酸，他已经一个人孤独的度过了这看起来漫长无尽的一年，而现在终于、终于有个人可以陪着他了。他很幸运，那个将陪他走过余生的人是他的爱人，这真是不幸中的万幸，他的意思是，毕竟很多幸运的、没有遇到这种倒霉事情的人，也没有同自己的爱人相守到老不是吗？而从目前的发展来看，很明显他爱的人也爱着他，没有什么比这还幸福的了。

“我去他的大屋找他，约他出来…约会。”吉姆小声说着，脸颊上的红晕并没有消失。

“他答应了，我是说，虽然飞船上只有我们两个人清醒着，但是如果想要确认彼此之前的情感，还是要一步一步来比较好不是吗？然后他答应了，笑着说很不可思议我现在才去约他，并且——他吻了我，并不是礼貌性质的，而是热情的深吻，霸道又绵长的那种。”

“天啊。”吉姆嘟哝着，摸了摸自己的唇，仿佛回忆起了那个吻似的，“他的眼睛那么漂亮，冰蓝色的像是要把我的灵魂都带走似的。我像个该死的木头人似的动不了，任由他把我拽到他的大屋里。他给了我更多的亲吻，而我们谁都没有想起要吃饭这件事，就开始在他的房间里疯狂的做爱。半夜我饿醒了，他出门拿了夜宵给我，他真的很贴心，很甜蜜，这是我第一次觉得焦糖和煎饼有那么好吃。我很确定之后他是故意把奶油抹在我身上的，随后他又把我折腾到了后半夜，我们才睡着。”

“不过他的房间豪华极了，比我的要大上十倍，这家公司真是偏心。”吉姆戳着下巴这么抱怨到，无意识的用穿着橄榄的木棍搅拌着酒杯里的冰块，语气中却满是甜蜜，“不过这是我第一次在这艘飞船上睡得这么好，亚瑟的味道令人安心。早上他抱着我把我吻醒，问我是要一起吃早餐还是他端过来一些我们在床上吃，该死的我竟然傻子一样说一起出去吃就好。结果在早餐桌上，他说我有着他所见过的最漂亮的绿色瞳孔，说我真是甜蜜的让他着迷了。然后我——我根本像个白痴一样，着了魔似的从餐桌上爬了过去想骑他，结果他理所当然的把我摁在桌子上干了一通。虽然飞船上没有人…我是说除了我们就没有其他人醒着了，可是现在想起来，我还是觉得好羞耻。”

“哇哦，你们甜蜜的让人羡慕，”亚瑟微笑着这么说着，“你不打算把他带过来让我认识一下吗？”

“我也很想，可是他说他已经戒了酒…”吉姆有些失望的这么说着。

“那你已经告诉他是你叫醒他的这件事了吗？”亚瑟把手中的酒杯放到一边，有些好奇的歪着头继续询问道，他觉得这是吉姆想要和亚当一直交往下去的非常重要，且必须面对的一环。

“不…我、我还没有。”听到亚瑟的问题，吉姆像被戳到了痛处似的，不由自主的心虚了起来，“亚瑟。你会为我保密的对吧？请给我些时间，让我自己告诉他好吗？”

 

3.

已经有那么几天亚瑟都没有见到吉姆来找他聊天了，在这之前，吉姆每天来吧台说些日常琐事，几乎是他日常的必修。让亚瑟感到有些担心，他甚至觉得有些想念自己唯一可以服务的客人，想念吉姆的声音、脸庞和Omega身上甜蜜的味道。毕竟日复一日的独自擦拭干净的空杯子，是个乏味且无聊的动作，而亚瑟没有腿，又不能离开吧台，更不可能去找吉姆。所以他担心吉姆——同时他也担心那位他只在吉姆的话中和资料库里见过的人，属于吉姆的Alpha。他在想吉姆究竟有没有把是自己唤醒亚当这件事告诉亚当，而知道这件事之后，他们之间会不会出什么问题，亚当究竟还有没有可能接受这样的吉姆。

“嗨。”

然而非常幸运的，就在亚瑟试图用自己的系统去理解这些事情的时候，吉姆久违的出现在了他眼前。

“威士忌？”

亚瑟问道，他注意到吉姆的脸色很不好，甚至看起来有些憔悴，可是他也注意到——Omega被标记了，现在那股辛辣甘醇的朗姆酒味儿，现在和吉姆本身的甜甜的蜂蜜味儿更为融洽的混在了一起，这是个被标记的标志。事实上，吉姆在这个飞船上也甜蜜的度过了几个发情期，但是据亚瑟所知道的，亚当一直都没有标记他，吉姆也从来都没和他提起过这件事，只是说他们两个人都不希望事情发展的这样快。所以现在突然出现在亚瑟面前的被标记的吉姆，让亚瑟感到隐隐困惑。

“不…不要了，给我杯清水就好。”吉姆揉了揉眉心，看起来似乎是很疲倦的样子，而亚瑟不意外的注意到了吉姆手腕上明显还未消退的淤伤。

“或许你应该去医疗室看一看。”亚瑟意有所指的看着吉姆，而吉姆则是内疚的低下头，有些慌乱的扯了扯袖子把他手腕处的淤青盖住了。看到吉姆这样的反应，亚瑟立刻反应过来了究竟发生了什么事情。

“所以你告诉他了？他接受了吗？”亚瑟继续假装擦拭着他手中的杯子，理所当然的打开话题。

“天啊…”吉姆从嘟哝着，从喉咙深处发出来的声音让他听起来像一只不知所措的小奶猫，“我不知道，他没有…哦，好吧，他答应给我一个标记，我很感动，我觉得或许是时候和他坦白我所做的事情了，所以他知道这件事以后——最开始他很生气，你知道的，非常生气。所以他毫不留情的打了我，但我觉得这是我应得的，我没有还手，只是希望他原谅我。但是接下来的几周，天啊，接下来的几周简直是噩梦，他一次都没有和我说过话，在飞船上遇到也没有打过招呼，我几乎快要崩溃了，我觉得他不可能原谅我了。我去他的屋门前道歉，希望他原谅我，但是他打开门的时候…”

吉姆停顿了一下，然后才继续说道。

“之前他答应给我一个标记，我已经很久都没有服用抑制剂了，再加上我因为他对我的愤怒而忘记了要用药，所以他打开门，我闻到他味道的那一刹——我就发情了。”

他喝了一口杯中的冰水，有些哽咽的继续倾诉道。

“我知道…我知道这很糟糕，我知道我搞砸了一切。但是，天啊，我真的无法抗拒他，那时候我湿的像个坏掉的水泵，气味儿甜的和欲求不满的婊子似的。我不想这样，我想把事情同他解释清楚，可是他越是盛怒，越是染发那样富有攻击力的信息素，我的状况就越糟糕。”吉姆犹豫着，继续说了下去。

“最后他还是把我拽进屋内，吻我，脱掉我的衣服，我的双腿发软打颤，几乎快要站不住，我甚至觉得该死的有什么液体顺着我的腿根流了下来。然后他抓住我的双手把我捆在床边，用眼罩罩住我的眼睛，把我像个荡妇一样捆在那里放着，让我一个人湿漉漉的度过了发情期最开始的几个小时。我全身都热的不行，后面也又湿又痒，脑子里只有想要快点被他狠狠结住，被他满足，被他的精液填满操到说不出话来，最后怀上他的孩子这样下流的想法。我呻吟着请求他，难受的扭动着身体，我哭着告诉他我爱他，我很抱歉，可是身体不断流出来的体液却把他的床单弄脏了一大块。而他——他真的残忍的放我在那里呆了一整夜，他散发着他诱人的信息素的味道，就在不远处看着我，我可以感觉到他，可以感觉到他的视线，而在最后，就在我真的已经没有什么力气再请求的时候，他终于触碰了我，满足了我，给了我一个标记。”

“我就这样在幸福和满足中度过了整整三天的发情期，我被他翻来覆去的填满，用力的结住，可是我却觉得那么满足，那么幸福。该死的，我真的已经没救了，我真的很爱他，我不能没有他。”吉姆这么说着，却感觉某种难以忍受的呕吐欲再度侵袭了他的身体，这让他不得不低下头有些痛苦的呆了一会，然后才又喝了口杯中的冰水。

“哇哦。”亚瑟立刻明白了吉姆现在的憔悴究竟是因为什么，“这么说他已经原谅你了？”

“或许，是的，我想是的，我们…”就在吉姆准备继续说下去的时候，亚瑟注意到有人来到了吧台旁。

“您好。”亚瑟微笑着，彬彬有礼的这么说着，他很清楚这位一定就是他从没见到过的、吉姆的Alpha了，“请问您需要点什么吗？”

“不，我已经戒酒很久了。”亚当这么说着，十分自然的坐到了吉姆身边，“我只是来找我的Omega回去休息。”

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你们看得出来的话，吉姆怀了√然后两个人找到两个冷冻舱一起睡到88年后，两个人在移民星球上结婚生孩子了√


End file.
